gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Movin' Out (Anthony's Song)
Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) 'by ''Billy Joel is featured in Movin' Out, the sixth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine and Sam with the New Directions. Blaine and Sam reveal their departure to New York, Blaine for his NYADA audition and to receive tips from Kurt and Rachel and Sam for a scholarship. Since they're missing out the Billy Joel week in Glee Club, they decide to cover a song before they go. Blaine starts playing the piano as they both sing in The Choir Room with the Glee Club surrounding the piano. The New Directions back-up for them before they escape the The Choir Room and "move out" as they pick up their bags, walking through the hallways of McKinley. As they run around the corner, it shows the two of them making it to New York, running up the stairs from the subway and taking a bus to the Bushwick Apartment. At the end of the song, they greet Rachel, Kurt and Santana. Lyrics '''Blaine (with Sam): Huh-uh, aha, mhm Anthony works in the grocery store Savin' his pennies for someday (Mama Leone left a note on the door), She said, "Sonny, move out to the country" Sam (with Blaine): Oh, but workin' too hard can give you A heart attack, tack, tack, tack, tack (You oughta know by now) (New Directions: You oughta know by now) Blaine: Who needs a house out in Hackensack? Is that all you get for your money? Sam: And it seems such a waste of time If that's what it's all about Blaine and Sam: Mama, if that's movin' up then I'm movin' out Ooh, I'm movin' out Blaine: Mhm, oh-oh, aha, oh-oh Sergeant O'Leary is walkin' the beat At night he becomes a bartender Sam (with Blaine): (He works at Mister Cacciatore's down on Sullivan Street) Across from the medical center Blaine and Sam: Yeah, he's tradin' in his Chevy for a Cadillac, ac, ac, ac, ac You oughta know by now (New Directions: You oughta know by now) Blaine: And if he can't drive With a broken back At least he can polish the fenders Sam: And it seems such a waste of time If that's what it's all about Blaine and Sam: Mama, if that's movin' up then I'm movin' out Ooh, I'm movin' out Blaine: Oh-oh, Yeah! I'm movin' out Blaine and Sam: You should never argue with a crazy mind, mind, mind, mind You oughta know by now (New Directions: You oughta know by now) Blaine: You can pay Uncle Sam with the overtime Is that all you get for your money? And if that's what you have in mind Sam: Yeah, if that's what you're all about Blaine and Sam: Good luck movin' up cause I'm... Sam: Yeah, if that's what you have in mind Blaine: Yeah, if that's what you're all about Blaine and Sam: Good luck movin' up cause I'm movin' out Ooh, I'm movin' out. Blaine: Oh-mhm, Yeah, yeah I'm movin' out! Trivia *The man on the bus in the blue hoodie is portrayed by one of Glee's electricians, Gabe. Gallery FavEpisode MovinOut.gif Blina MovinOut.png Blam MovinOut Bus.png tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o11 r1 500.gif tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o10 r1 500 (1).gif tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o10 r1 500.gif tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o9 r1 500.gif tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o8 r2 500.gif tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o7 r1 500.gif tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o6 r1 500.gif tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o3 500.gif tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o2 500.gif tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o1 250.gif Tumblr mwncgt0GdA1qbdpqqo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwncgt0GdA1qbdpqqo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwncgt0GdA1qbdpqqo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwncgt0GdA1qbdpqqo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwnd6rFoGQ1rlylr1o1 250.gif Tumblr mwnd6rFoGQ1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr mwnd6rFoGQ1rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr mwnd6rFoGQ1rlylr1o4 250.gif Tumblr mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o2 r1 250.gif Brian request (4).gif Tumblr myofmw5fRI1rn6xczo6 250.gif Tumblr myoqekrdcf1rd6e8fo1 250.gif tumblr_mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o7_250.gif tumblr_mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o8_r1_250.gif Tumblr n9asqx6PHf1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n9asqx6PHf1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9asqx6PHf1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9asqx6PHf1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9asqx6PHf1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9asqx6PHf1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9asqx6PHf1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9asqx6PHf1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Movin' Out (EP)